Forum:Your own Bully Character
This will get the creative minds working. I have seen it other forums too. Just create your own Bully Character. Name: Paine Marcini Age: 15 Clique: Greaser\punk Description: Students he/she has a grudge against: *Preps *townsfolk *Overweight people in general Wandering Around quotes *I can't beleive I threw mt pills at that kid! *I hate my slut-mother Candy. *Just stop eating... just.. STOP! Conversing quotes *I used to love my parents once. *My dad left my mom for a slut named Candy. *Have you felt pain recently? *Aquaberry is just an expensive rag that was used as a shammy for the homeless and unbathed. *The girls in the dorm are like maniacs when it comes to gossip! *I'll be sure to give you a tour of the girls dorm on Sub Day. Insulting *You look like you got a stick up your ass! *Stick it in your ear! Trent *You need some Preparation H? *Wow! I've never met a purebred dumbass before! Insulted Heh heh, Okay! Physical Bullying *Just keepin' ya nose clean! Physically Bullied *Oh that hurt me. *Don't touch me you microbrain! Shoving taunts I'm toughining you up. Deal with it Demanding money Fighting Winning a fight Losing a fight Watching a fight List as many quotes as you want. Also add as many characters as you want too. Dan the Man 1983 16:53, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Rejectlove Name: Sara Stone Age: 16 Clique: punk Description:A girl who loves violence and winning. Prefers to stay single because of the morons at Bullworth. Students he/she has a grudge against: * Preps * nerds * whoever gets in her way Wandering Around quotes * God, the guys around here really couldn't get any dumber * Who says violence never solves anything? Conversing quotes * Did you ever send someone to the hospital? * How can you have the words "pop" and "music" in the same sentence? * Those preps are gonna get whats coming to them. Insulting * Save yourself time just hold out your ass for me to kick * Oh and you thought THAT hurt?! * Hey auguaberry and blood go nicely together! Insulted * Do you really want to go ANY farther? Physical Bullying * Hehe you might wanna put some ice on that Physically Bullied * Whatever I did, forget about it. Shoving taunts * GET OUT! Demanding money * Now,think of this as a loan that you won't get back. Fighting *OHHH THATS GONNA STING! Winning a fight *Told ya. Losing a fight * When I get back up YOUR DEAD! Watching a fight * I gotta remember that. Jeff Branson Name: Jeff Branson Age: 17 Clique: Rednecks Description: Jeff Branson's got the same build as Hal. He wears old jeans, work boots, a black T-shirt with some sort of band logo thing on it, and an orange bandana. In the winter he wears an orange and black plaid flannel shirt and a hunter's cap. Jeff likes motors but not Greasers, he was expelled for a fight with Johnny inside the autoshop that caused a couple thousand dollars worth of damage. He's got a heavy country accent, and sometimes talks about pro wrestling. Students he/she has a grudge against: All Bullworth students. Wandering Around quotes *Damn Preppies takin' mah jobs. *My neck ain't red, what the hell're they talkin about? *I don't see why it's against the rules to lariat the mascot. Conversing quotes: *I used to get detention on purpose just so as I could ride the tractor. *The Preppies paid off Tobias so he wouldn't hire me. *Anyone who'd wear something called Aquaberry needs their ass kicked on general principals. *Nothing wrong with havin a little engine grease in your hair, but those damn Greasers just go to far, y'know? Insulting *Want me to fix your transition? It'll cost you! Insulted *I didn't mean nothing by it, honest! Physical Bullying *Red neck? Howsabout a red nose?! Physically Bullied: *What just happened?! *Daaaa-amn! Shoving taunts *Your ass is grass and I'm the lawnmower! *You are the leaves and I the rake! Demanding money *If you hadn't stolen my job this wouldn't be happening. Sucks for you. Fighting *C'mon! C'MON! *I'm gonna run you over like a possum! Winning a fight *Wooooooooooooo!!! Losing a fight *I broke down! Watching a fight * *chanting* Bullworth sucks! Bullworth sucks! Bullworth sucks! Aaron Howe Name: Aaron Howe Age: 18 Clique: Streetwalkers Description: Aaron's a black boy with neck length dreadlocks. He wears the school uniform with a dark red sweater and tan khakis. Because his clique has to obey the dress code, they show clique alignment by rolling one leg of their pants up to the knee while leaving the other down. Unlike most clique leaders he's actually small, the same size as Jimmy. Students he/she has a grudge against: Any of the Rednecks Wandering Around quotes *Why do all the classes around here suck so bad? *Oppressed? Everyone's oppressed in this dump. Conversing quotes *Norton says if I'm gonna beat down on some rednecks let him know when so he can look the other way. *Johnny's aight. He's like a brother of another color. *Nine months and counting and then I'm outta this dump! Insulting Insulted *Woah man, we cool, we cool, just chill! Physical Bullying *Yeah, I "axed" you a question, whatcha gonna do about it? Physically Bullied Shoving taunts *Yeah, this is how we do things southside! Demanding money *It's time to make your equity payment, son. *Donate and help keep the streets safe. Fighting *You rock like this, you're gonna drop like this! Winning a fight Losing a fight Watching a fight Dan the Man's character Name: James Robinson Age: 17 Clique: Bullies Description: Tall and strong black bully with a high fade hairstyle. Is the second biggest in the clique and one of the most sadistic students in the school. Wears the white school shirt untucked and denim pants, with white and black sneakers. Is the older brother of Ethan Robinson, and was sent to Bullworth after his juvenile sentence finished. Students he/she has a grudge against: Nerds. Wandering Around quotes *Me and my brother will whoop them nerds bad! *I was sent to juvenile hall when I was 11! Conversing quotes *This school is nothing compared to juvenile hall! *Why do them dorks make me want to whoop them 24/7? *I gave Algernon a wedgie earlier and he cried for damn near half an hour haha! Insulting *Stupid fool! *Hey dork, yo momma wants you! Insulted *Chill out man! Physical Bullying *That's it struggle! Physically Bullied *Damn, you don't bully a bully! Shoving taunts *Step on up boy! *Come on chump, bring it! Demanding money *Fill my pockets, and you won't get a whooping! *I want a non whooping tax! Fighting *Time for a whooping! Winning a fight *I told ya'll I'd win! Losing a fight *How did I lose? Watching a fight *Oh man this is better then the fights in juvenile hall! TheKidInside's Answer Name: Amalia Harrington Age: 17 Clique: Preps, although she isn't really considered a clique. Description: She is not really from the Harrington family. She's from a royal family in Japan that was well-known in Bullworth for their singing and fame. Her original last name was Kazuki. Her father was killed in action and her mother slowly died while Amalia was 7 from an unknown illness. Before her death, the Harrington's visited them in the hospital and told Derby (in private) to care for Amalia while she was gone.Afterwards, her entire family fell down with the same illness. As Amalia was too young and foolish to understand her lost, the Harrington's brought her in, which is why she took up the name, "Harrington". She did not fit into the family and mainly wondered outside of Old Bullworth Vale with the Greasers and such, leaving Derby to always go out and obtain her later in the day. Amalia eventually went back to Japan to step up on the throne and rule Japan. 8 years pass and she returns to BullWorth and enrolls in BullWorth Academy. She meets old friends and obtains new ones with her bubbly, positive, random personality. She earns friendship from all cliques and is deeply respected as the Head Girl. She brings out the best in everyone but she has to hide her deep care for Derby, as well as he does. She's like Jimmy Hopkins with helping the school get better and ordered. Her clothing style is of Japanese fashion. She is rarely seen in the Prep uniform. She is on the cheerleading squad as the leader. She is as tall as Derby and has long bleach blonde hair and is Japanese. Students he/she has a grudge against: Amalia does not get along with Lola for the way she treats Johnny. She also does not get along with Mandy. Wandering Around quotes: *Was there homework last night? *Hope everyone is alright today...If not, I'll need to give hugs away. *Another day, Another rulebreaker. *Why does he have to be so heartless? I personally love myself. *Meow. Meow. Of Course they think I'm cute! Conversing quotes: *So..Let's talk about me and my look today! *I had to bust 3 nerds. Stupid nerds shouldn't eat their experiments! *You shouldv'e seen me and Johnny! Not in that way though. *I should ask Ted to hang out with me. Who doesn't want to hang out with me? *I really miss mom. Try raising yourself with 10 million dollars! Insulting: *Back off, loser! *You don't want a Japanese beatdown! *If you were smart, you wouldn't start this! *Keep going Smartass!, I'll write you up. *I'll beat you as hard as my family was! Insulted: *Keep going, you'll never break me. *Please. Don't want to write you up. Takes away me free-time. Physical Bullying: *Like it, I have more! *I'm abusing my prefect power and it feels great! *We have no room for jerks like you! Physically Bullied: *Please...I don't want to end up like my family. *I'll tell Crabblesnitch! *sobs* *Nononono! *sobs* Shoving taunts: *Like being pushed, well I sure don't. FIGHT BACK! Demanding money: *Hey. You like money, well I love it more. GIVE IT UP! *Hey, I need to pay for a new grade. *I want this new pet, give me money. Fighting: *Come on Bitch! I'm the Head Girl. *This is for him! *For my family! Winning a fight: *Amalia rules you! *That's revenge! Hurts, doesn't it? Losing a fight: *Derby...please find me.. *Well, I failed mom. *You still aren't popular like me. *At least I have fame and money to back me up. *You ruined my nice new shirt, meanie... Watching a fight: *Let's go! Loser gets written up! *I should be taking control but... *This is more intense than Bif and me fighting! *You fight like Jimmy's Mom. Quoterick's character Name: Erik Weitzenbock Age: 17 Clique: Punks Description: Students he/she has a grudge against: Gangsters and everyone in bullworth Kid-Generate-xfl Name: Josh Munro Age: 15 Clique: Greasers Description: He has a bad history just as Jimmy's but just other things, he has a ASBO, anger Management and he's been sexually harassed by all his family and was left homeless, then he saw Bullworth,had trouble with prefects then done the same thing jimmy does, but better. Students he/she has a grudge against: Seth and Gary. Wandering Around quotes *I wonder how much a stud is. *Is Lola that fit? *Screw them, SCREW THEM!. Conversing quotes: *Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth, what's so special about him?. *Did you know Liberty City was where i was born? and have you heard of Little Jacob? he was like a brother to me. *Preps are so Jelous of our bike skills, don't you think. *I killed my auntie once, it felt bad but it was for my own good. Insulting *Whoa, i haven't seen a big reject all my life, this is a scientific brake threw! Insulted *Yo, just chill man. Physical Bullying *Ha ha, your sucking it up now, ain't ya Physically Bullied: *Screw you-u! *Lay of dude. Shoving taunts *Come on make this a little harder for me *move it pip-squeak ! Demanding money *I need money for my ears, hand it over. Fighting *I'm gunna knock your block off! *Your dead! Winning a fight *Your nothing!!!! *Your getting pounded down like a nail Losing a fight *It's a misunderstanding. Watching a fight *Show spirit kid! *Blacken up his eye! do it, DO IT! Ednafan Name: Graham Hophead Age: 15 Clique: Greaser Description: Has had an easy life as a mummy's boy before being put in Bullworth by his father to toughen him up. He's being the tough guy now, and is actually pretty unstable. Students he has a grudge against: Bullies and Jocks Quotes while walking around: Dad. Why do you send me here? If I don't get out of here soon everyone's gonna pay. Call mom, call, mom, call mom, call mom. Conversing quotes: I need to hurt someone. I don't need English class. I know words like fracture and discombobulate and... um... Lola so wants me. You can tell by how she looks at me. Insulting: Your face looks like Edna's ass! If looks were cash, you'd be broke. Insulted: Oh God, my nightmare's coming true! Physical bullying: Next time it'll be your face. Bullied: Mommy. Help me. Why me? Shoving taunts: Outta my way! Piss off! Demanding money: I need money, pip-squeak. Cough up money, or blood. Fighting: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOTHER?! I'll tear you apart! Winning a fight: Don't talk about my mother! Ass-wipe. Losing a fight: I'm sorry, mom. (He cries.) Watching a fight: I wanna join in! Marshy367's character Name: Louie Mancini Age: 15 Clique: Greasers Description: Louie is Leftys' cousin, he is medium size and wears a brown leather jacket. In winter he adds a pair of fingerless gloves and zips his jacket up. Students he has a grudge against: Preppies, especcialy Chad. Wandering around quotes: *I hate preppies, especcialy the rich ones! Wait no, they are all rich, now i am confuesed! *Wheels, bikes, fights, theese a few of my favourite things. *Chads dog deserved everything it got when i kicked it! *Where did i leave my bike? Conversing quotes: *You ever beat down a prefect? *I swear if i hear that dumb jock mention "poundcake" once more, i wont be held responsible for my actions! *One of theese days, im gonna beat that rich bastard down! *What did chemistry ever teach anybody? Insulting: *Your as useless as a rusty chain! *After Chad, im gonna take you down next! Insulted: *Chill dude! *I aint a broad ya'know! Physical Bullying: *What you gonna do? Cry to mommy? Physically Bullied: *I thought we was cool man! Shoving taunts: *Your easier to push than Chad! *Get the hell out of the way jerk! Demanding money: *If you pay, you dont feel pain. *Show some respect, and pay up! Fighting: *Im gonna make your skin into leather! *I just ran out of smokes, so now your in trouble! *Your mom wont recognise you after im done! Winning a fight: *Hows it feel to get beat by a real man!? *You fight worse than Chad! Losing a fight: *Cows go... baa? *Turn the lights back on! *Has school ended already? Watching a fight: *Rip out his eyes! *That guy fights dirty, watch your balls! *Break his legs! Bully fans character name: ARod Age: 19 Description:Arod is very similar to Mr.T but is also related to leon the black townie and norton.he is wanting to be a prefect at bullworth and will probably be one do to his muscles and size.he is engage with Stephanie Munsen Edgar's 4th cousin and wanders around blue skies when he is off duty.the townies do not attack or threaten him do to the fact thathe is Edgar's 4th nephew in law.he dresses like a prefect but the jacket sleeves are riped because of his muscular arms.he can take down all the big kids in the school and almost is in position of be leader of the prefects. Wandering around campus: *Its funny watching edgar's friends beat up those bullworth kids. *That little kid is such a snitch. *I took that kid down hard. Chasing a student: *If I chatch you dont start cring. *Run fool! When hit in the grion: *I hope stephanie will understand. When Knocked out: *You just got lucky *You puk I will... *I'll be right back When hit by a rat: *Is that cooked? *I dont think that fresh. When weapon is fired: *I got something like tha but it shocks you. *I got shot gun at home then we can fie are guns at each other. When hit by a stink bomb: *Who layed one? *I didnt lay one.Or did I. When insulting: *Your just a fool. *Your not pro materail. Kirsty2k9 Name:Crystal Pucino Age:16 Clique:Greaser Description:She is meduim high and is ricky little sister she is tough but is pretty and she fancys peanut and no one pick's on her becuase she is ricky's sister.She has blue eyes and long blonde hair. Students he/she has a grudge against:Prep's Wandering Around quotes: *Peanut is so cute i hope he likes me *I hate ricky's Ex girlfriend *Why does kirby say poundcake? Conversing quotes *Do you guy's ever feel sorry for ricky *I heard that bullie trent is gay *I hate those prep,they think that money can buy them anything Insulting *Go back to your family you big cry baby *dont make me get my brother on you Insulted *Hay what did i do wrong Physical Bullying *This is fun Physically Bullied *You are so dead Shoving taunts *You wont to fight Demanding money *I havnt got enough money for my hair dye Fighting *My brother is so going to kick your ass Winning a fight *Ha us pucino never lose Losing a fight *Tell peanut i love him *I am so telling my brother Watching a fight *Go on knock his teeth out *I can do better Writch's character Name: Leonard "Lenny" Saxton Age: 15 Clique: Nerds Description: Lenny is new at Bullworth Academy and tends to follow Earnest around a lot. He's not as annoying as Sheldon but sometimes unintentionally gets on people's nerves. He writes amazing stories and usually thinks out the quests and settings for the Nerd's Grotto's & Gremlins sessions. He is terribly scared of the Jocks and usually skips Gym class. His favorite classes are Math, Chemistry and English. In his spare time he works on the library computers or helps Earnest in the observatory. Gossip says he has a mental disorder as he can sometimes be seen rocking back and forth or gazing around without actually looking at anything. Appearance: Just like most of the nerds, he wears an Astronomy Club Vest and Dress shoes. His glasses are roundly-shaped and he wears a binary watch. He is very skinny and tall, some people even think he has a eating disorder. His hair is naturaly red and really messy. Students/teachers he has a grudge against * Jocks * Bullies * Mr. Burton, who constantly picks on him in gym class. Wandering Around quotes * Yes! I finally finished my new project. * Somebody wanna play Grottos & Gremlins with me? * Physical Education should be banned! * I have a fantastic idea for a story! * One day I'll be rich and never need to do sports again! * Earnest said that I'm a real help to him! Conversing quotes * Howdy, bud! * Hey amigo! Wanna see my new stories? * Do you like comics? * Jocks are dumb bastards! I think they should be punished! * Do you want to be my muse? I need ideas for my new story. Insulting * Is that a hard drive in your pants? Or are you just happy to see me, faggot! * I reject your reality and substitute my own! Insulted * OH! You're so mean! * Do you really mean that?... * I'll tell Earnest you said that, you jerk! Physically Bullied * Oh that hurt me... * Why don't you come back when you've gained some good manners?! * Stop it or I'll get my spud gun! Shoving taunts * You're so dense, light bends around you! * You remorseless, treacherous, lecherous, kindless villain! * The jerk store just called! They're running out of YOU! Writch 13:25, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Name: Carlos Ali Age: 15 Clique: Non -clique but considered a Streetwalker Story: His father was killed by racist militant rednecks. His mother later became a coke junkie and his brother Ahmed took care of him until he died in accident. now being put in Bullworth he tries to survive. He is friends with Jimmy but both hate each other's attitude's and constantly argue but remains good friends. He is described as a stereotypical cholo but changing his style from cholo clothes to white baggy tracksuits.He has short spiky model hair. He have some friends but he constantly says that he hates the world and despite his handsomness and good sense of humor, he constantly complain about life and says that he is ugly and wanting to commit a suicide. He appears to be little racist against caucasian students. He have a high tolerance of pain and when he is angry he hits himself all the time, worrying lots of his friends. he appears to have ADHD. But he dont smoke and dont drink nor do drugs and he have a big heart. Students he has a grudge against: Bullies and nerds and Kirby. (because the bullies calls him a terrorist due to his arabic heritage. And the nerds making fun of his heritage and constantly asks stupid questions about his latino and arab mixing) Quotes while walking around: Just call me a terrorist. JUST CALL ME A TERRORIST! KHARA! Mierda! (Shit in arabic and spanish) Im half latino dammit why in the god damn world they treat me like amn dirty terrorist. Somebody DRIVE BY MEEEEEEE!! If i dont get any ladies this school year. Ill rape Kirby so hard! Who the fuck she think she is!? Conversing quotes: Ill kill all those whiteboy bullies!!. Jimmy is an asshole sometimes! He always does the fighting for me! And he gets the reputation. (later in the story) Pinky cheated on me with that idiot Derby. Only nerd i like is Algie. He is more blacker than Mr. Hattrick Me and Ethan are cool now. But the rest of them SCREW THEM!! Damon is actually working out. other idiots just use steroids! Insulting: Bitch ass hobo! .(preppie) Shut up inbred! Ima take your life and yo daddys money! (nerd) I'll break your glasses and slice your ass open with it! Not only your thing is small! Youre smaller than mine! Cmon pick on me and go back to Russel handicapped. Insulted(defensive reply): Chinga tu madre! Insulted (weak reply) : Dont hurt me man. KILL ME!!! Physical bullying: Cmon you pussy , I hit my self all the time wimp! Ill cut your arm and shove it up your culo! Dont worry about it . We got dirtier toilets in Syria! Bullied: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Shoving taunts: Ill bitch slap you from one school to another ! Crap off lady! Demanding money : Your money or your blood! Fighting: Ill bury you alive SUCKA! Winning a fight: Sorry man.Dont push me next time Losing a fight: HAHAHAHAHAHA. (He cries and laughs at the same time.) Watching a fight: Please stop the fighting man! Landofflame's Character Name Scott Harrison Age 15 Clique Preppies Description A white, average-sized Prep. He wears the normal Prep apparel. Students he/she has a grudge against All of the Greasers, especially Ricky. Wandering Around quotes Poor people are lame. I wanna knock one of those Grease Monkey's head off. Conversing quotes School life is so haphazard. Do you agree? I wanna tear Ricky's heart out! Insulting You're a waste of space! Buzz off! Insulted You're hurting my feelings! Stop! Stop being such a prick! Shoving taunts You're poor! Ha, ha, ha! Want me to punch your nose off? Demanding money Gimme some green, and I won't be mean! Give me some money, and maybe I won't punch your face in! Fighting I'm gonna break your nose off! I'm gonna tear your head off, you prick! Winning a fight Go back to mommy you wimp! Call me if you need a fresh supply of whoopass! Losing a fight That...kind of...hurts. You...cheating...bastard. Watching a fight Send 'em back to the ghetto! Give 'em misery! MIK83's character Name: Mikael Karamazov Age: 17 Clique: Goths Description: The older brother of Juri Karamazov, he loves to torture his enemies. Like his brother Juri, he has a heavy eastern-European accent. Mikael has a shaved head and a red goatee, he's tall and muscular like Gurney from the townie clique. He wears a t-shirt that says "licensed townie torturer" on the front, he wears a spiked braclet on his right wrist. He has a tribal tattoo on his left arm, and he wears black cargo pants, black army boots. In the winter he wears a long black overcoat over his t-shirt, and fingerless gloves. He went to the same high school the townies once went to along with the townies until one day Edgar Munsen planted a fake dirty bomb made from the chem plant in Mikael's locker which led to him being expelled. Now he has an immense hatred for the townies, and wants them to suffer. Mikael is enrolled into Bullworth Academy in the 2007-2008 school year. He likes to fight using firecrackers and threatens to use ninja stars on people that harass him. Students he/she has a grudge against: *Townies *Townsfolk *Jocks (mainly Juri Karamazov) *Greasers Wandering Around quotes *I love to beat up those townies, they deserve it for their lack of ambition. *Maybe I should be an interrogator for a government agency. I bet I can make people talk. *Those damn townies! I wish someone would just nuke them someday. *I want that jerk Edgar dead. *It would be foolish for anyone to trust the townies. Conversing quotes *I should be a field agent for the CIA. *Have you ever wanted to torture someone until they died? *Those townies are going to get what's coming to them. *Did you know Juri likes to masturbate to wrestling magazines? *Edgar Munsen is a coward, he hides behind his friends. *If those rumors are true that those townies will somehow get enrolled at Bullworth by the end of the year (One of my Bully 2 ideas in the ign.com forum), I'm going to make sure that they regret it. (Said only during the last chapter before endless summer) *Am I the only one who thinks those townies are overrated? *Gurney is such a poser, he makes me want to laugh in his face. Greetings *Hey, do you wanna torture some townies with me? *How are things? *What brings you here? Diplomatic Responses to Insults *I never said anything about you, honest. *Look, forget what I said, I didn't mean it. *You're not going to attempt to hurt me, are you? Insulting *You want me to maim and torture you?! *Would you like me to jam a ninja star in your eye? *You want to know what if feels like to be locked in a torture rack hold? *You look like an ugly Russian streetwalker. *Are you some sort of poser or something? *Don't look at me, you pathetic, vile little pissworm. Insulted *Keep it up and I'll cut off your fingers. *Unless you're tired of breathing, I suggest you back down. *Keep talking, it's just going to add to my already massive rage. *Back off, you insolent little hivno! phrase for shit Physical Bullying *Trust me, I can inflict much worse pain. *I can make it hurt a lot more if you want. Physically Bullied *Wow, talk about role reversal. *How dare you?! *You have no right to do this to me! Shoving taunts *You're my bitch, deal with it! *If you don't like it, do something about it. *Go on, fight back. I dare you. Demanding money *Pay with your money or with your pain, you decide. *I can give you the lighter torture treatment if you pay now. Fighting *You fight worse than my brother. *You're lucky that I have no new torture treatments to test on you. *I'll make your life a cruel, unimaginable hell. *I'm going to rip out your spine and make you eat it. Winning a fight *Fear me, I'm the embodiment of your worst nightmare. *You don't want anymore of this, stay down. Losing a fight *That was unexpected. *But I never lose. *I hope the CIA doesn't hear about this. *ja ne virju ts'omu for: "I don't believe it." Watching a fight *Waterboard him! Make him suffer! *Make him beg for mercy! *Cut off his legs! *That's right, focus your rage on him.